Going Through Hell (The Return Of Katherine Pierce)
by DakotaMarvel
Summary: A fan fiction I wrote long ago and decided to upload on this website.


I feel nothing…

My ears ring, and buzz…

My eyes shut, light from the day trying to pass through them causing what would be total blackness to lighten slightly…

But…nothing else…

The already cold, damp ground was intensified by the breeze…but I didn't feel cold, I only knew it was cold…I open my eyes, the light burning them, it's hard to look up for too long, and instead of looking at the rising sun, I look around at my surroundings, still dim, but for some reason, even the residual shadows leftover by the night and being swallowed up by the promise of day seems…

_Bright_. Colors are brighter too, having a weird tint out and around the shape of the object, the trees and its leaves looking as if it were in high definition, and a kind of goldish hue around them. What was weird about the hue around the objects that was unique to the object itself was that it seemed as if certain point would change color, making it seem like it was moving, and when these certain spots changed color, it didn't automatically change color, it was as if it were drawing in the colors…

I hear everything, some noises I can't even distinguish, or even identify…the smells of damp soil, and the mildew of morning perfuming my senses, incredibly amplified.

_Where am I? What am I doing out here_? I thought as I looked down and realized that not only was I outside, but I was…naked.

My eyebrows furrow, my face in an expression of total confusion. Something was missing…

Why was I thinking about that when there are other more… pressing matters to think about.  
I stand up, noticing how effortless it was, and looking for signs of any trauma to my already alien body…nothing. No bruises, no scratches, no pain…

_No pain_, I thought as I raised my eyebrows in a curious manner, remember for a moment how horrible it was for those few months she was a human. But more curious than that were the patches of my body where my olive skin was stained by dirt, and dark red stains, and behind the smell of soil was the smell of blood.

I try to remember what I was doing before, and the vague memory of Kiril pushes its way through my supposed amnesia, and curiosity was replaced with anxiety, a tight coil in my stomach churning and churning. I remember vaguely talking to him about a place he was going to hide in order to run from my father...and later that night, I started having pains...

The pains...

_I was pregnant_... I thought, and I look down at my stomach, no longer large. And then more memories started flooding back in, until the memories had mercy on me and stopped.

Human...

The last memory I have...

It's from when I was human...

Elena made me human...I was talking to her and then...

Blank. Nothing else.

I look around for anything familiar. Nothing, yet again; no way to even know where I am, or how to get to a more civilized part of land.

I feel no pain, but I now feel…_weird_. Something is different, there's no pain, but coming more and more out of my daze, I now feel everything, I feel sounds, I feel light, I don't even know how to describe how much and what I feel…but I also feel a…presence…not a presence of someone watching you, or a presence of anyone at all, but the presence of…knowing…as if someone was dragging you to a certain destination, but to no avail; a slight tug towards a certain direction. And with a sigh, looking around at everything, noticing how everything had that tint around it, and they were different colors, and a constant smell; everything smelled much different, but also had a constant smell, as if you were smelling a rose and having it smell like more of a perfume, but still keeping the natural aspect of it, and everything had that natural smell, a constant undertone. I was becoming aware of vibrations constantly running through my body; both coming from the soles of my feet and coming in through my ears, varying in intensity, always changing. The somatizations I was experiencing were always changing, and too unfamiliar to compare to anything similar I had experienced in my lifetime. I could feel my heartbeat, hear it pumping blood through my body.

An hour later, I had reached what I assumed was a road, and it was too ambiguous of a road to tell if I recognized it or not.

So, I started walking down it; looking for signs of a house or maybe some kind of road sign I had seen before.

I _felt_ the sound before I _heard_ it; vibrating from my head to my toes. It was an irregular, abrupt onset of what seemed like, high pitched frequency; in which another set of irregular deep toned frequencies seemingly responded and instead of abrupt, came in waves. As the source of the sound came closer, I recognized it as two distinct voices, the vibrations turning into distinguishable words and pitches. It was a child or woman and a man talking to each other, and until I got closer, or they did, I wouldn't know for sure. I started walking towards them, like a dog that had picked up a scent and tracing it back to its source.

I walked slowly, unsure of myself, yet oddly at the same time was extremely sure of what and where I was going. As I winded around the road, I saw a girl walking along the road; talking on a cellphone. Something familiar about her... I ran towards them.

"Wait!" I called out, my voice hoarse from inactivity.

.  
She turned around, and my perplexity etched itself on my face. I started backing away slowly, hesitantly.

"I gotta call you back," she said, supposedly hanging up. "Katherine..." she hesitated slowly walking towards me.

I looked at her, not even out of breath…I should have been out of breath, but I wasn't…and as I let that thought slide I swallowed hard and begin to speak.

"Where am I?" I asked; the only thing I could think of to ask them at that moment.

At first in shock, she was now looking in all directions pensively, not at me. "Well, everything is finally going to hell," she said under his breath. "If you're here you got out of...wherever the hell you were," she said and her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

Who is she? She knows me...

'**_Elena_**', a little voice in my head said, and suddenly memories flooded into me, stopping right at my last memory...

Of me dying...in bed...she was saying something fruity and cheesy to me...

_Forgiveness_?

I closed my eyes in displeasure, and then opened them back up to gaze at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked swallowing hard and crossing my arms, realizing that I was still naked, and that was the source of her flighty looks "And spare me the awkward '_you're naked_' looks...it's nothing you haven't seen a million times before."

"Okay...well, I would kill you right here and right now and happily send you back to wherever you went, buuuut." her facial expression stitched with mockery, I looked down at the ground, my eyes rolling.

"Damon told me a little story of how you didn't pass onto the other side, and how you were somewhere else, not where all the other supernatural creatures were," her face growing curious. "So...where were you?"

"Who told Damon that," I asked, looking back up at her. "What do you mean where all of the supernatural creatures went?"

"Bonnie told him..." she nodded her head. "You don't know about the other side, do you?"

Thinking about the question, and not knowing anything about what was happening to me and unsure of what has happened, I looked back up at her; whispering the first thing I have been sure of all morning…

"I'm…not sure."


End file.
